Sick
by ishallcallhimsquishy
Summary: Brittany never gets sick. But what happens when she does, and Santana tried to be as comforting as possible? Sucky summary, just read it. Established Brittana, One-shot.


I know I should be updating other stories, but I kinda had this idea and just wanted to try something different. So, here you go. Established Brittana. One-shot.

DISCLAIMER:  
>I do not own Glee, I wish I did, but I don't.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana had just finished Cheerio's practice, and they, along with a number of other Cheerios, stumbled into the locker room, to take a quick shower, and change.<p>

"I swear, Coach gets more and more brutal every practice. Ten pm, that's got to be breaking some sort of law," Santana grumbled as she got out of the shower, and headed to her locker. She stopped in her tracks and turned to Brittany, who was currently lying across the benches half asleep. She hadn't moved an inch since practice ended. "Britt?" Brittany groaned, and held her head in her hands.

"Don't yell San," she mumbled as she flipped onto her stomach and buried her head in her arms.

"You okay?" Santana asked softly, kneeling in front of the tall blonde.

"I feel funny," came her muffled response, letting her bag fall off the bench and drop to the floor. Santana sighed and gently patted her back.

"How about you get showered up, and we can go back to my place, okay?" Brittany nodded, and sat up, wincing as the light attacked her eyes. She stood up and groggily walked to the showers, as Santana finished getting dressed.

Brittany finished showering, and walked slowly to her locker, clumsily pulling on her blouse and a pair of jeans before throwing everything in her bag, and walking back to Santana's side.

"B, your shirt's on backwards," the Latina said with a raised eyebrow, grabbing the collar of Brittany's shirt and flipping the tag up.

"Don't care," Brittany mumbled in response, letting her hair fall messily in front of her face. Santana looked up at her girlfriend in concern, grabbing the blonde's bag and slinging it over her shoulder next to hers before take her hand and leading her out to the car. Brittany stumbled to the driver's side and fumbled with her keys. Santana grabbed them from the blondes hand and twirled them around her finger.

"Oh no, I'll drive. You get in the passenger's seat." Brittany nodded before walking around the car, opening the door, and throwing herself in the seat. Santana threw their bags in the trunk before sitting behind the wheel and starting the car. The tall blonde winced as the engine growled to life, before resting her head on the cushion of the seat. Santana looked at her worried; she could see how pale her face was through the streetlights, and she could hear the congestion in her lungs whenever she took a breath. She honestly had no idea how the Dutch girl made it through practice, she looked like she could faint at any moment. One thing was for sure, she had never seen Brittany this sick before. Come to think of it, she had never seen Brittany sick before. Brittany had been there for her plenty of times when she had gotten sick, but she doesn't remember a single time the blonde had more than a sniffle. "We'll be there in five minutes, okay?" Santana whispered softly, patting Brittany's knee. The blonde nodded, and closed her eyes as Santana pulled out of the parking lot. The rest of the ride went in silence, other then an occasional cough or sniffle from Brittany.

Once they had arrived at Santana's house, Brittany sleepily got out of the car and slowly made her way inside. Santana rushed to the dancer's side, and wrapped her arm around her waist, helping her up the driveway and through the door. The pair carefully made their way up the stairs and into Santana's room, and Brittany immediately collapsed on top of the bed. Santana gently pulled the blankets over the blonde's shoulders before softly kissing her cheek.

"Do you want me to get you anything Britt?" the brunette asked quietly, as Brittany buried her face into the pillows.

"Water," she replied in a raspy voice, before shivering and pulling the blankets closer to her body. Santana nodded, and got off the bed, walking quickly downstairs. She returned a couple minutes later with a glass of water, a few pills, and a bag of cough drops. She set the items on the nightstand before sitting next to Brittany on the bed and helping her sit up. She grabbed the water and the pills off the table and handed the glass to Brittany, who thirstily drank half the cup. The Latina then handed her the pills, and took her hand.

"For the headache," she explained, stroking her hand soothingly with her thumb. Brittany nodded and downed the pills, wincing as they slid down her raw throat. Santana looked at her apologetically before reaching over to the nightstand and picking up a cough drop, before unwrapping it and handing it to Brittany who gratefully popped it in her mouth. Santana got up off the bed and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, before picking out something for Brittany to wear to sleep. She set them down next to Brittany before grabbing the now empty glass of water and heading for the door. "You change, I'll be right back." Santana left the room, letting Brittany get changed while she rushed downstairs to refill the glass. Once the glass was full, she hurried back upstairs and quietly entered her room, finding Brittany back under the covers with her jeans and blouse lying on top her. She placed the water on the side table, before moving her clothes out of the way. The brunette sat back on the bed next to the dancer, brushing the hair out of her face before laying a hand across her forehead. "You're burning up," she whispered softly, looking down at her girl in concern.

"I'm freezing," the blonde mumbled into the covers, as Santana crawled into bed next to her, pressing her front into Brittany's back. The dancer relaxed into the Latina's warm embrace, as she turned off the lights. She closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

An hour later, and Santana was fast asleep, but Brittany was still awake. She groaned and buried her face into the pillow. She was exhausted, and she just wanted to fall asleep, but her body just wouldn't let her. She glanced up at the clock, 11:30. She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing she could just pass out from exhaustion.

At three am, Brittany had pretty much given up on sleep, and sat up in frustration. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wiped the sweat from her face. She buried her head into her arms, and took a deep breath, which she immediately regretted, as she began to cough violently. She felt Santana jerk awake next to her, and sit up, before feeling soft hands gently rubbing her back. She leaned into the Latina, who securely wrapped her arms around her.

"Baby, why aren't you asleep yet?" Santana whispered softly into her ear.

"Can't," she mumbled in a hoarse voice, burying her face further into Santana. The Latina sighed and gently laid back down, pulling Brittany down with her. She kept her arms wrapped around the blonde as she began to slowly rock back and forth, humming softly. Brittany relaxed into the bed and focused on Santana's humming, beginning to let the drowsiness win over.

* * *

><p>Santana woke at 6:30 the next morning. She turned to look at the blonde sleeping next to her, and noticed she looked just as pale, if not paler than she looked last night. She placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. Her temperature was still sky high. She turned to her clock, and turned off the alarm; deciding that missing one day of school wouldn't kill anyone, before wrapping her arms protectively around her sick girlfriend and falling back asleep.<p>

Brittany woke up the next morning and glanced down at Santana who was sleeping peacefully next to her. She looked up at the alarm clock and started to panic when it read 10:45.

"San, school," she croaked, totally taken in surprise at how her voice sounded.

"Not sounding like that we aren't," Santana mumbled at her side, before yawning and slowly opening her eyes. "Hey, how you feeling?" she asked softly, brushing the hair from her face. Brittany groaned and buried her head back into the pillow. Santana grabbed the glass of room temperature water from the nightstand, and helped Brittany sit up before handing it to her. "How about we go downstairs and I'll make some breakfast, okay?" Brittany shook her hand and pulled her blankets back up.

"Not hungry," she rasped out. She wasn't only not hungry, just the thought of eating made her sick to her stomach.

"Come on baby; try to eat something, for me?" Brittany sighed and reluctantly nodded as Santana got out of bed. She followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. "Okay, so whenever I have an upset stomach, it's easiest to eat toast, so how about a slice of toast?" Santana asked, making her way over to the toaster. Brittany nodded, resting her head in her hands as Santana put a slice of bread in the toaster. A couple minutes later, Santana placed her breakfast in front of her, before sitting down across from her with a bowl of cereal. Brittany nibbled at the edge of the toast before putting it back down on her plate. She could feel Santana watching her, and hesitantly picked it up, taking a bite. The taste made her want to puke, but she managed to choke down half of her breakfast, before putting it down and pushing her plate away. She glanced up at Santana and gave her a weak smile, as the Latina finished her cereal. Once their breakfast was gone, they walked out into the living room, and Brittany curled up on the couch as Santana turned the TV on and grabbed the remote. They flipped through the channels before settling on reruns of Jersey Shore and relaxing into each other. About fifteen minutes into the show, Santana's phone began to ring; she fished it out of her pocket, and glanced at the caller id. She rolled her eyes and pressed talk.

"What do you want Quinn?" Santana asked quietly, trying not to disturb the now asleep Brittany.

"Where are you guys?" Quinn asked in an irritated tone, "You didn't show up for practice, and now your cutting class?" Santana took a deep breath and looked down at Brittany, making sure she didn't wake her.

"Brittany's sick," Santana whispered into the phone.

"Haha, yeah she's sick. I've heard that one more than enough times S. You guys are probably off having sex somewhere." she snapped angrily.

"No seriously, she…" Santana was cut off as Brittany jerked awake next to her. "You okay B?" she asked, covering the receiver with her hand. The tall blonde shook her head before standing up and making a mad dash for the bathroom. Santana ran after her, and held her hair back as she threw up, while trying to situate her phone between her shoulder and her ear. "Shit, okay Q, its great that you're calling and all, but I'm a little busy right now, so it would be really great if you called back later."

"Uhmm, yeah. Tell Brittany to uh, get well soon, and…bye," Quinn mumbled through the phone quickly, sounding a little guilty before ending the call. Santana place her phone on the sink, before soothingly rubbing Brittany's back. Once Brittany had emptied her entire stomach, she flushed the toilet and shakily stood up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Santana supported most of the blonde's weight as she wrapped an arm around her waist and Brittany draped an arm around her shoulder.

"How about we just lie down and watch a movie or something, okay B?" Brittany nodded as Santana lay Brittany down on the couch before scooting in next to her. Brittany wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and tears began to streak down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" Santana asked softly, letting Brittany nuzzle into her neck.

"I don't like being sick," she mumbled, her voice being muffled against Santana.

"No one does Britt, its okay, it doesn't last forever." The Latina whispered reassuringly. The blonde pulled away and sniffled, wiping her eyes. "How did you even make it through practice yesterday?" Santana asked in concern, softly stroking Brittany's cheek.

"I told Coach I wasn't feeling good, but she told me I was being a baby, so I just tried to ignore it" Brittany said softly, looking down at her hands.

"No, if you ever feel this bad during practice, or during anything else, just tell me and I'll take you home, okay?" Santana said sternly, her protective side beginning to kick in. Brittany nodded as Santana pulled her back in for a hug. "Now how about that movie…"

Three and a half movies, and six episodes of Jersey Shore later both girls were exhausted. Brittany from puking her guts out, and the frequent cough attacks, and Santana from catering to her girlfriends every whim. Even if that meant running to the nearest Walgreens in the pouring rain to buy a can of Pepsi because their car broke down. And it did. Three times. Brittany was fast asleep on the couch, so Santana carefully picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into her room. She gently lay her down on the bed before collapsing next to her and falling asleep after wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Brittany woke up the next morning feeling considerably better. Her head had stopped pounding, it didn't constantly feel like she was swallowing knives, and she didn't feel the need to throw up. She turned to wake Santana up and tell her the great news, but the smile quickly fell as her girlfriend groaned, and coughed violently, before sitting up and holding her head in her hands.<p>

* * *

><p>Not what I usually write, but I wanted to try something different, haha :) tell me what you think, and REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
